


[podfic] Fool's Gold

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Series, Twincest, beautiful golden fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: The first time he kissed her she had flowers in her hair.





	[podfic] Fool's Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fool's Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378579) by porcelainivorysteel. 



### Details

  * **Length:** 3:11 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (2.77 MB)
  * **Microphone:** Blue Snowball



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On SoundCloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/azdaema/fools-gold)
  * On MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r8xzr1zwcf0tzh7/Fool%27s%20Gold.mp3)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=120yy443olLfxjbiUcqCKPDSbUv7LadR0)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Fool's Gold_](http://porcelainivorysteel.tumblr.com/post/18710953560/fools-gold-jaime-x-cersei)
  * **Author:** [porcelainivorysteel](http://porcelainivorysteel.tumblr.com/)
  * **Reader:** Azdaema
  * **Cover artist:** Azdaema



  


### Notice

Podficced without author permission as the author's account is inactive, the last post being 5 years ago. If porcelainivorysteel ever resurfaces and takes issues with this, I'm completely willing to take it down. But otherwise, I'm proceeding with the assumption that they've moved on, and by now they probably don't care much one way or the other.

To porcelainivorysteel, let me say: I do this with love and respect. _Her torch was the only light in the cavern; her torch was the only light in the world,_ and, _she was golden, always was, and that day even the sun was envious of how she glowed,_ and I have absolutely no defense when it comes to Jaime Cersei light imagery.


End file.
